Talk:Citipati
can this be duo'd by a 75 mnk/nin and 75 sam/war? yes, i soloed on 75mnk/nin after hundred-fisting my whm at the beginning of the fight >.> may need to get lucky with ice spikes though. Snoxer 16:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Testimonials :*Solo'ed as 75BST/NIN (I would recommend /WHM instead as I needed cures badly at one point) using many (around 10~12) of the nearby Cutlass Scorpions. Took about 20~25 mins. --Firewall 05:08, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :*Solo'ed as 75PLD/BST with many Trackers Antilions. :*Soloable by SMN with a subjob that has sneak due to the undead walking around at night. Carbuncle kiting is needed. Can be defeated substantially faster, if not slightly more difficult, using Fenrir instead. :*Soloable by BST - charm the scorpions and antlions. You will need like 5-7 pets unless you only use antlions. (One Familiarized VT Cave Antlion is capable of soloing Citipati. 1-2 Rewards may be required.) :*Soloable by a RDM/BST charming the nearby Tracker Antlions, and DoTing. The fight may take very long, so keep up DoTs and mind the fact that he may depop in between pets if you lose claim for too long. Keep sneak up as often as possible, Cave Antlions can complicate kiting if they ambush you. :*Soloable by a skilled RDM/NIN by straight tanking it using Slow II, Paralyze, Silence, Poison II, and Bio II. Silence sticks very well with Auster's Staff, capped Enfeebling Magic, and Enfeebling Torque, but begins to lose duration towards the end of the fight. Citipati's normal attacks are extremely slow with Slow II. Utsusemi timers were almost always ready when needed using only Haste. Keep Citipati enfeebled, Stoneskin fresh, and it should be a fairly smooth fight. :*Came unclaimed for just a second after 4.. byebye NM Edricofifrit 01:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :*Can be done on 75BLU/NIN with fast cast, echos, and some homam gear not to hard of a fight, Drakelth of seraph :*Soloed as Thf/Bst, took all night. Pull him to antlion area to avoid aggro from bones during fight. Aphugel :* Soloed as bst80 using NurseryNazuna, didnt even have to use reward. --Sureaboutthis 15:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) After camping this guy for some time, I noticed a way to find the Citipati/PH using widescan: :*Monarch Ofgefly :*Corse :*Lich :*Cutlass Scorpion :*Corse :*Monarch Ogrefly :*Mummy :*Corse/Citipati :*Tracker Antilion--Mathayus 23:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone know why Citipati is listed with three jobs? He appears to be strictly BLM to me --Pawkeshup 11:08, 15 October 2008 (UTC) He has three jobs because he is capable of Triple Attack (THF) and also casts Bio III (RDM). Now, Bio III used to be castable by Black mages until it was made a meritable Red mage spell, so this may need verfication still as to whether or not he still does it. But nothing else has Triple Attack other than a THF, so it's safe to say he has at least two jobs. -- Orubicon 07:59, 26 October 2008 (UTC) If you need any further information into the possibility that RDM is one of his jobs, look further at his spell list. He can cast Silencega. While this spell can't be learned, and therefore has no scroll to designate which jobs can use it, we at least know that Silence spells are White Magic, and can be used by RDM (other NMs that cast this spell are either WHM or RDM). So he has three jobs, that we can be sure of. Whether or not it's WHM or RDM, however, is a bit tougher to prove.